


untitled

by 506b



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Studying, We love him, just baek being a needy bf, no title out of laziness, one mention of implied BONING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/506b/pseuds/506b
Summary: me: my first baeksoo will be a full-length fic that i’ve spent a while onalso me: writes this in like 10 mins and just says “fuck it” before posting





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> me: my first baeksoo will be a full-length fic that i’ve spent a while on  
> also me: writes this in like 10 mins and just says “fuck it” before posting

“remember that one time when you gave me a kiss for every question i got right?”

kyungsoo just laughs. “yeah, by question three we were making out and by question seven my pants weren’t even on. you need to actually study this time, baek.”

pouting, baekhyun picks up his highlighter and starts reading again. “life is so hard when your boyfriend doesn’t care about your studying,” he sighs, loud enough that kyungsoo can hear him clearly.

“i’m doing this because i care,” kyungsoo corrects him. just to console his needy boyfriend, he kisses him on the cheek before leaning back in his chair and focusing on his phone. baekhyun seems content with that, smiling down at his textbook.

**Author's Note:**

> @baekcore on twitter ~


End file.
